1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automatically repairing a network element within a network.
2. Introduction
Computer networks are formed by linking together computers, servers, other computing equipment using networking elements to transport the data on the network. While some networking elements (such as routers and switches) have many ports through which they can transport data, other networking elements may only have a single input port and a single output port. However, regardless of the size and complexity of the network elements being used to transport data in the network, repairing and otherwise ensuring the network elements operate as planned can be a difficult process. For example, when a break in the network occurs, it can be difficult to isolate which network element, or which port on a network element, is causing the error. This troubleshooting process is time consuming, but can also result in further errors.
Similarly, sometimes the overall plan and configuration of the network changes, which in turn forces updates and changes to the NEs. When these network updates occur, individual network elements may cease to receive and/or transmit data, resulting in loss of signal alarms. Receiving such alarms, and determining if the alarms have merit, is further time consuming.
While the amount of human time spent repairing or verifying NE configurations to transport data on the network can be substantial, it does not necessarily lead to higher quality or fewer configuration errors. Instead, errors are often introduced into the overall system by requiring so much human interaction. The present disclosure addresses these and other deficiencies in the current repair process.